Vacation's Where I Wanna Be!
by Little Black Bat
Summary: The Naru-teens take a vacation. NejixOC. A songfic featuring 'Take me on the Floor' by The Veronicas.


You and the gang had decided to take a nice little vacation, and ended up staying on a small island in the Land of the Waves. Everyone was out back swimming or lounging around the pool. Sakura had noted that the island had definitely replenished itself after her last mission here and Naruto agreed.

You stood out on your second floor balcony, watching all you friend do their various activities. Ino was encouraging Sakura and Hinata to get tans, Tenten and Lee were chasing Neji around with tanning lotion, Naruto, Kankuro, Kiba and Chouji were having a splash fight in the pool, Gaara was glaring at the water from his chair, Shikamaru was sleeping and Temari was poking him with a stick. You sighed and smiled; it was nice to have fun with friends.

"Hey, Ame-chan, put on some music!" Ino shouted from below. You looked down at her and gave her a nod before turning back into your room and retrieving your stereo. You popped in a CD and cranked the volume. A slight techno beat began before the singing started.

_The lights are out and I barely know you  
>We're going up and the place is slowing down<br>I knew you'd come around_

Everyone looked up at you as you smiled down and sung along. Ino laughed and ran into the hotel and up to your room.

_You captivate me, something about you has got me  
>I was lonely now you make me feel alive<br>Will you be mine tonight?_

You slowly swayed around with the beat laughing at everyone's puzzled expressions. Ino walked onto the balcony in time for the chorus and began singing along with you. _'She doesn't sound half bad,'_ you mused to yourself.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<em>

The two of you turned to each other and began singing to the other dramatically. Suddenly, Sasuke had walked out of his balcony, with his usual frown plastered on his face. He wanted to know who was interrupted his quite time. He looked over to your balcony with mild interest, and seeing this Ino promptly dumped you duo act and began singing over you. Her mildly sweet voice turned a bit more harsh and strained. Hearing this Sakura began laughing, already having saw Ino's plan from the beginning.

_My heart is racing as you're moving closer  
>You take me higher with every breath I take<br>Would it be wrong to stay?  
>One look at you and I know what you're thinking<br>Time's a bitch and my heart is sinking down  
>You turn me inside out<em>

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<em>

You kept on singing for fun despite your boy crazy friend's attempt at attracting attention. You caught Sasuke eyeing you in your flattering black cut-out one piece. You spotted Neji glaring at the peeping Uchiha and chuckled inwardly. Ino turned back to you and began singing the next part of the song with you. You smiled at her and gave her a playful 'I-know-you're-using-me' look. She gave you a 'Please-help-me' look and a small smile. You looked at her and laughed as you continued.

You and Ino began dancing around each other and Kiba and Kankuro started cat calling, diverting Neji's attention to them and sent them a frosty glare. Kiba, being the wiser of the two rapidly shut his face as a clueless Kankuro persisted. As if finally feeling the temperature around him dropping, Kankuro met the Hyuuga's frosted over eyes and his voice died in his throat.

I wanna kiss a girl  
>I wanna kiss a girl<br>I wanna kiss a boy

Your eyes met Neji's as you sung that part and you winked at him. He smirked to himself and relaxed.  
>I wanna ...<p>

You took the side as Ino had started singing loud again. You smirked inwardly. 'At least I get the good part' you thought. You made your way to the rail ling and began to climb on it. Ino looked up and saw you singing and dancing and decided not to be so daring.

I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
>I wanna kiss a girl (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)<br>I wanna kiss a boy (do ya, do ya, do ya, do ya)  
>I wanna kiss a (kiss a, kiss a, kiss a)<p>

Promptly after your screech, you jumped off the railing and into the pool. You stayed under for the next few seconds, causing the CD to sing alone and everyone to peer at you figure.

_dadada da dadadada  
>dadada da dadadada<br>dadada da dadadada (oh)_

You popped out of the water in time for the next verse and with a big smile, sung alone. The silent Uchiha watched you in amusement as you began dancing around your friends. Ino looked over at Sasuke after a few minutes and followed his gaze to you. She pouted and when she looked up found him staring at her. She blushed and smiled and walked of the balcony.

_Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me with your touch<em>

You finished the rest of the sung alone as Ino gloated to Sakura about how Sasuke 'stared dreamily into the depths of her eyes as if she was his one true love.' Sakura snorted. "It was probably because you have a string of snot sliding from your nose." Hinata and Tenten erupted into a fit of giggles as Ino squeaked and rummaged through her makeup bag and a tissue.

Take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)  
>I can't take it any more (dadada da dadadada)<br>I want you, I want you, I want you to show me love  
>Just take me on the floor (dadada da dadadada)<br>I can give you more (dadada da dadadada)  
>You kill me, you kill me, you kill me<br>Please don't stop!

You stopped in front of your boyfriend as you finished the song and the next track began. You straddled his hips and pressed your lips against his cravingly. Neji's hand wrapped around your neck as he pressed your lips together harder. He licked your lips and you parted them so he could satisfy your hunger.

You had spent the majority of your time here studying, barely getting any time for R&R even though you had suggested the vacay in the first place. Being the old hag she was, Tsunade was giving you a mission that required you to use your clan status—heiress—to renew a peace treaty. You had to read so many different scrolls on the topic to be prepared for the meeting which would be held the day after you got back, and as soon as you got back you would still have to travel to get there before sunrise. She claimed that this would show you that shinobi had no time to relax, but you guys were young and it was a beautiful time of year to get away from home.

So far, you had only heard of the adventures on this island; not experienced them. You had barely spent any time with Neji, save for when he came to let you know what he had planned. The bottled up hormones had suddenly pushed you into a ferocious make-out session with Neji in front of your friends.

You hands greedily, but softly traced over his muscled torso and chest. He groaned softly and stroked your sides. The two of you effectively swallowed each other whole before Naruto splashed you and screamed, "Get a room, you horny pervs,"

You jumped as the water soaked your nearly dry form. "Naruto," you growled wringing out your damp crimson locks. Everyone had turned back to their activities as you extensively threatened Naruto. In front of you, Neji chuckled as he leaned up from the beach chair. You turned your attention back to Neji, giving Naruto a chance to narrowly escape an unpleasant castration.

Neji melded you lips together once again, smashing your breast against his chest. Your grunt was swallowed by Neji as he swirled his tongue around your own. The two of you continued your vicious make-out until a loud screech broke you apart.

"AME! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ino declared. You chuckled and pulled off of Neji and running as Ino charged at you. It must have embarrassed her when she found out about the snot rocket she had.


End file.
